


Taking it Like a Man (and Woman)

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [37]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, On their own ship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Zoro Breaks Their Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "What?" A soft mumble. "Zoro. I'm tired." Elly raised her head from the protective bundle of sheets she'd wrapped it in. "What's wrong?" He shrugged."You're over there." He thrust his lower lip out in a frown. Elly almost laughed, then saw he was serious - he wanted her to be closer to him and was grumpy about having to ask....





	1. The Challenge

It was night time on the small boat they shared. A day of hard working outside had ended with a light dinner and a shower. Now they lay nude, side by side in the friendly darkness while the waves rocked their craft gently to and fro. The man yawned bone-crackingly and turned his head to stare at the woman laying beside him.

"Eh, stupid cat. You gonna sleep right away?" He raised his arms over his head and stretched, muscles rippling.

"What?" A soft mumble. "Zoro. I'm tired." Elly raised her head from the protective bundle of sheets she'd wrapped it in. "What's wrong?" He shrugged.

"You're over there." He thrust his lower lip out in a frown. Elly almost laughed, then saw he was serious - he wanted her to be closer to him and was grumpy about having to ask.

"Well, if you're that lonely," she murmured. "Here." She crawled between his legs, squirming around until she was laying on top of him. He grinned ferally.

"Much better!"

"Hmm." She snuggled against his big chest, absently kissing the scar like she always did. One of her hands trailed restlessly down his body. And then she had an idea. Her lavender eyes lit up with dark glee as she thought about it. Moving slowly, so as not to alarm him, she caressed further down.

"What?" He peered down at her. "You want me?" Her hand was indeed following the course he thought, low towards his sex. He'd started to twitch as soon as he mentioned it, one eye cracked open and one squinted nearly shut with a sleepy little tear peeking in the corner. She bypassed his soft flesh and slid under it, cupping his lightly haired balls and sliding further.

"Hey," he protested, his face quickly coloring. "What're you doing?" He jerked away from the feather light touch caressing the little strip of moist skin she found.

"Something I want to," she replied calmly. "You can stop me if it's too much, you know." That one simple statement triggered the big man's stubborn nature. He frowned, twisting around to stare directly in her face.

"I can take anything you give," he huffed. "Stupid ca-" Zoro suddenly swallowed loudly, his irritation giving way to shock. His eye twitched as she rubbed harder, the back of her hand smooth and pressing against his balls. His inner thighs spasmed at the trickle of lubricant she had added caused her touches to become more slippery.

"Good," she murmured. Her finger trailed downwards.

"Cat," he ground out warningly. "I'm not - I don't..."

"I know, love," she said sweetly. "But, I'll confess a little something to you right now." She took her other hand and slid it under the big man's nude ass, squeezing only a little.

"Shit!"

"I read all about this, and it turned me on." She bent and kissed his thigh. "I mean, look at you now. You're all spread wide open and as vulnerable as you'll ever get." Her finger tickled even lower, rubbing the fluid on the tightly puckered hole it found.

"I'm not..."

"I know. But I'm not another man, am I?" Elly gave him a very direct look. "Besides, this is supposed to feel good. How will you know if you don't try it?" More fluid trickled, tickling him and causing him to gasp. She added it generously but the tip of her finger still met with firm resistance. The tightness and feeling of entering him made her flush and start to pant. This was exciting! He lay underneath her, muscles rippling and pulsing under his tanned and sweaty skin. Zoro's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth was partly open. He was, in fact, baring his teeth. The little pants that were escaping him and his rapidly stiffening member were proof that she wasn't hurting him, however. Far from it.

She fondly watched as he warred with himself. It must be pleasure, but he had convinced himself that anything involving his ass would be homosexual and of course he was completely straight. She knew what was in his mind; he was proud of who he was and he knew who he was. The little challenge she'd made earlier had been the only way to get him to try this. If she was careful he might even enjoy it more than he thought possible. Elly took a deep breath. She barely moved, creeping inside the big man's virgin entrance until she had enough length to carefully thrust in and out, just once.

Zoro squeaked.

A tiny dry sound was forced out of his throat as his head shot up off the pillows. His eyes were huge with disbelief. God, the feeling of his woman doing this to him! Was this what she felt when he entered her? He choked but regained control quickly. His eyes immediately narrowed in disbelief at himself. What the hell had that noise been? How had it escaped him? He threw his shoulders back and settled down again, struggling to calm himself. But she wasn't making it easy. Zoro's breath blew out of him in another gasp when she curled her finger. This time she pressed further in and she brushed against his prostate.

He swore.

Loudly.

Elly's head snapped up in surprise when she felt his frantic movement. One of those big hands had wrapped eagerly around his now thoroughly erect penis and was stroking. She stared at him, mesmerized. His hand gripped tightly, squeezing the blood-engorged flesh and pulling it. His thumb came up and rubbed the plump head at one point, smearing a tiny bit of milky-white fluid down the length of his shaft. She stared until he grunted and spoke sharply to her.

"Aren't you supposed to be fucking me?" His choice of words were deliberately crude, his voice hoarse and savage. The words, spoken like they were and coming from him hit her like a blow. She reeled back.

"Zoro!"

"Damn it, cat," he snarled. "You wanted this. Help me finish!" Wide-eyed, she added another finger and he bucked towards her, actually helping the penetration. Elly blinked. This wild response was unbelievable. She shook herself and tried to concentrate, but his grunting and straining was really very distracting. If she closed her eyes it was even worse. All that she could hear was Zoro's growls and rough breathing. The sound of her fingers inside him was fluid and actually a bit humorous.

"How close are you?" She winced. He'd never...

"Harder, faster," he panted, staring down at her with those burning eyes. "You won't hurt me."

"I'll break my fingers off!" She protested, but managed to move more firmly inside him. His response was a guttural moan.

"Here. Give me your mouth. I need it."

"Zoro?" God, this was insane! He was holding himself straight up, beckoning with his right hand. His dark manhood was slick and drooling at the tip.

"Want your kiss here," he ground out. He paused, a smirk playing across his lips. "Holding back until you do."

"Damn your stamina." But she stopped. Zoro had bowed his head on his chest, wheezing. A few green strands of his hair fell as she watched, confused. He choked and jerked forwards once.

"Hurry," he hissed. Elly smiled delightfully. Oh, clever Zoro, she thought. He'd been bluffing. The big man was shaking all over, muscles strained and sweat glistening on his body. What was now dripping down his rigid shaft was a small fount of ejaculation. He'd already half come. She almost purred as she pushed herself up his body, fingers still moving below. She lapped once, licking the head clean and then softly kissing it.

The swordsman's body literally twisted in pleasure. She jerked quickly away as he writhed upwards, causing the tiny bed to creak alarmingly. Zoro's eyes were squeezed tightly shut in a fierce frown of pleasure. His mouth was open with a small fleck of saliva sparkling on his lower lip and his furtive shouting was loud. She watched him lovingly as he struggled with the orgasm climbing through him.

"Damn," he gasped. "So hard!" He arched backwards one more time and she felt his tightly puckered entrance squeeze against her fingers. Startled, she watched as a thick stream of pearly white erupted from his sex. It shot up with such force it hit the wall behind them. He gasped and did it again, lighter this time, splashing his own chest and crying out weakly. "Cat..."

His voice was trailing off.

"Yes, love?" She had removed her hand and was wiping it on a small washcloth they hid under the bed. It would do for the time being. She really wanted to wash it, though. It was all love and romance to do such a thing but after all, it was someone's ass.

"Come here." And then he moved. Elly yelped, purple hair flying. His arms had grabbed her around the middle and he pulled her directly up into his face. Her belly landed right on his chest with a squishing sound.

"Awww, right in the..." She stopped, faltering. Those dark eyes were hooded and his voice was chillingly soft.

"You think you were so clever there, didn't you?" He purred. She almost couldn't hear him. His lips scarcely moved and all she could see were those glittering powerful eyes. They held her in thrall as he squeezed her tightly.

"What? Zor-"

"Tomorrow."

"Eh?" She was breathing in little ragged puffs. His eyes!

" _I'm going to make you scream so hard your throat will hurt_." He caressed her rear, slipping low to slide a hand over her needy sex.

"Oh." It was all she could say. Her throat was working already, and she reached up and touched it with a trembling hand.

"Tomorrow," he repeated with an evil grin. He pulled her over by his side, curled up by his slightly sticky chest and promptly went to sleep.

"Zoro!"

"Gzzznnnt..."


	2. The Retribution

She remembered his voice, the dark growl of last night when she had toyed with him in a way that he ended up liking. But he couldn't let what she had done to him go without a little payback...

She was thinking he'd wait until night time to fulfill his promise but he was everywhere. From the moment she woke up by his side, curled in a protective little cuddle he was with her. In the shower, caressing her from behind when she closed her eyes to rinse the shampoo from her hair. When she made breakfast, kissing her neck and lingering around when it was time to clean up so he could snap her rear with the towel he was holding. He even held her on his lap when she made the list of supplies they needed for the week.

It was, shall we say, more than a little distracting. Especially as the big man strolled around sans shirt all day and as an added touch he was freshly shaved with cologne splashed on his neck. It was shocking, to say the least. He had only used the "man's perfume" (as he disdainfully called it) once before, on Valentine's Day. 

The stars were starting to peek out from the sky and the cry of small seabirds resounded in the otherwise still night air. It was finally after dinner and she was making coffee in their small kitchen. Elly heard the caws of the gulls and paused to smile. They were close to land, she mused. She wondered if the next town they stopped at might have a decent butcher shop so they could get some fresh meat.

Elly shivered.

"Stop it," she grumbled. "You've been teasing me all day." The swordsman had slipped behind her without a sound. His hands reached around her and started petting her breast. "Damn it, Zoro..." His hand toyed with a sensitive nipple, pinching lightly and making it perk through her tank top.

"What?" He didn't stop but crowded closer behind, nuzzling her neck. She swallowed and tried to step away but he followed as though they were one. His body was warm and his touch barely there on her neck. He flicked his tongue out and she bit her lip. The position was excruciating for her. He kissed her again and bumped her rear with his groin in a not-too-subtle way. She hissed, her arousal suddenly streaking up to her belly where butterflies spasmed and fluttered. That's the way certain animals made love, and what other species did she spend most of her time in?

"Stupid cat," he murmured in her ear.

"Is this my punishment for last night?" She asked. "Tormenting me like this?"

"This isn't punishment." His earrings jingled musically. He was so close to her that she could hear the long gold clips tinkling together quite clearly. Roronoa Zoro shifted his swords in the loop on his haramaki as he moved against her.

"Really?" she sniffed in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really," he responded with a chuckle. "Getting even, yes. Punishment... no."

"Ha!" She had, however, started to shake. She hadn't been able to relieve herself from last night's pleasurable strain and the tension within her was unbelievable. The butterflies were birds now, flapping around and causing her to clench the counter. Her blood was on fire. She couldn't move but every muscle seemed to want to strain and break free. Zoro's big hand kept stroking her chest as he kissed her neck and side of her cheek. He also kept talking, something strange for the usually quiet swordsman.

"Told you what I'd do." The big man literally purred and then pointed at the coffee pot. "Save that for later." He withdrew his hand and placed it on hers.

"Later?"

"You'll want something warm to soothe your throat." He kissed the spot in question, a serious kind of kiss that stayed in place just long enough to feel like it was burning into her skin. She shuddered.

"What're you going to do?"

He snorted.

"If I told you, wouldn't be a surprise." He scooped her legs up and swung her into his arms. "Maybe ... just want to make love." Elly's glorious purple eyes grew bright and shiny. He'd never said that before. She clung to his massive neck, trying to bite back the tears that wanted to slip out. She buried her head, struggling with the emotion that flooded through her. Since she'd hidden her face she didn't see his grin of triumph as he walked purposely forward. He strode through the Cutter's narrow corridors and into their bedroom, being careful as always to not whack his head on the low rafters. Zoro sat down on their bed, swinging her around into his lap. His arms slipped low around her waist.

"That was sneaky," she whispered into his chest.

"Oi, lift your head, kitten," he said just as quietly. "Pirates cheat. Thought you knew that."

"Bah," she mumbled. "You don't cheat."

"Trick, then." He grinned. He stroked her back through the cotton top she wore, pressing her more firmly into his bare chest. He knew she loved his stomach - especially the scar -- and it would arouse her if she was encouraged to touch and smell his bare skin. It had been tricky, he amended to himself as she sighed and began the inevitable kisses along the twisted flesh that had split apart twice before healing. He was an abrupt sort of man. If he wanted her, he would usually just grasp her about the waist and kiss her. She got the point immediately most of the time. Zoro had two sorts of kisses; one was all business and the other type more gentle. That isn't to say he didn't vary them but when he wanted her body it was more than obvious without a single spoken word.

This new tactic amazed him. It was fun! He understood a little more behind ero-cook's flirting now, though he would never tell the blond man this. The reactions one got, if you got them, were highly satisfying. Elly had become more pliant against his touch all day until now when she was yielding so completely to his most subtle advances. It was like stalking your prey before attacking them. If he had thought about it in those terms he'd have tried it sooner, he mused with an inner chuckle. He laid back against the wall, still seated on their tiny bed, and closed his eyes. That scar, a constant reminder of his loss to Mihawk those many years ago was not only a reminding badge of honor but a part of him that she loved. Sometimes he wasn't sure which was more important and that both shocked and disturbed him.

He wasn't losing his original goal but gaining a person that shared it with him, he thought in a burst of insight unusual for him. Zoro blinked.

"Oi," he said, bending to speak into her hair. He loved her hair. It wasn't long but it smelled good, for one thing; a light scent of lavender. He couldn't see or smell that kind of flower without thinking of her now. He pressed his lips against her scalp, murmuring softly. "Look up for a minute." She lifted her eyes in the middle of a kiss.

"What?"

"You forget?" He caught the back of her head in one hand and tilted it back. Her dark eyes widened.

"Zoro, wait, I just remembered something."

"Eh?" His face was inches from hers.

"Um... I forget?" Her smile was infectious. He grinned back and crushed his mouth to hers, cutting off anything else she might have added. Elly was already shaking under his advances, her body tense as she wondered what he was going to do. For now he seemed to be content with holding her on his lap, facing him, kissing her as hard as he could. Zoro pulled back slightly, licking her swollen lips for a moment before attacking them again. A gasp whistled out of her when his tongue thrust again and again, warring with her own and exploring her entire mouth. When she tried to lean back his grip tightened. The big man sighed and locked the muscles in those thick arms. His eyebrow raised sardonically when she panicked; of course he wouldn't hurt her. Elly felt abashed when she finally gathered enough courage to look into his dark eyes. The little green bangs that fell across his forehead trembled as he shook his head.

"Stay still," he rumbled gruffly, squeezing her once. His hold was secure, his arms encircling her waist and pinning her own to her sides. His hands rested lightly on her back and were digging in a little. She swallowed but the blockage in her throat didn't clear. His eyes! The raw sexual promise was so intense to be almost a threat. And she had right to worry, seeing as he was "paying her back" for her little prostate experiment the other night. She blinked hard, trying to clear her mind but he darted forward and nipped her neck. He moved with lightning speed, whisking around at the same moment that she was distracted and grasping her wrists in his hands. His teeth caught her skin and bruised it as much as he had done with her mouth; he sucked and licked and bit ravenously. Elly's stomach muscles tightened and she cried out softly as the swordsman drew blood. A faint speckle, a gathering that seeped only lightly to the surface of her skin but he was lapping hungrily all the same.

"Damn..." _I bet that's a killer hickey_ , she thought, dazed. The sting was being methodically washed away by Zoro's hot tongue. He kissed the mark he'd made, then paused to breathe heavily against her.

"Cat." He spoke her name quietly.

"Zoro?"

"If I do anything that hurts you, tell me to stop." He stared directly into her eyes. "Say _stop_." He licked his lips, gazing hotly at the dark red bruise still forming on her pale neck.

"All right."

"You'd better," he husked. "Or I won't." He stressed this by lifting her wrist and pulling it up to his face. He kissed the palm then licked it, slowly dragging his tongue along the soft skin. He was still staring at her, more deliberately than ever. Elly tossed her head nervously when a long lock of purple hair fell across her lips. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her skin, her body too-warm and responsive to his every touch. Zoro's eyes widened almost imperceptibly and she caught her breath right before he moved. His knees bucked her up in the air, hands leaving her wrists to catch her waist and slam her down onto the bed with more force than he'd ever used. He was fast - so fast, and she moaned as he fell on top of her and began kissing her again. His legs pinned her lower half and she tried to move her arms but there was nowhere to hide. He hissed and snatched them up easily. Now she was completely restrained.

All the while he was kissing her, gentle brushes of lips and mouthing that belied his grasp on her body. He felt so perfect against her, pushing her down, his muscles bunching powerfully. She wanted more with every growl of possession he uttered. And that was what it was, she thought when he breathed her name in her ear. Roronoa Zoro was possessing her utterly, causing her to submit to him. It might seem the perfect "punishment" to him, a man that hated weakness. This would be submissive sex, utterly open to what he wanted. He had even stained her pale skin with a love bite so fierce she knew it would be weeks before it started to disappear. Elly began to whimper.

"Going to scream for me, kitten," he panted. As if she needed a reminder! His teeth caught a mouthful of cotton and pulled. She cried out in alarm but he yanked hard, tearing the cloth away and exposing her chest.

"Oh my god!"

Ha. That had gotten her attention. Zoro snapped his teeth together and tossed the dry mouthful away. He wanted to see her shocked, hear her make noises she hardly made and eventually, yes, scream for him. He could wait on the scream but he wanted to wipe the thoughtful look off her face. Her tank top was now open on either end, breasts heaving in his face. He swore he could almost hear her heart beating. Oh, how he liked this. His tongue snaked out again and curled against sweaty skin, licking and teasing. She asked him something and he snorted. Stupid cat. She did taste good and he proceeded to tell her not in words, but by licking every inch of her exposed skin he could reach within the radius of her chest. He muttered impatiently when he reached the silk of her bra.

"Promise me." He kissed the hollow between and looked up at her from his odd angle, cheek resting on her left breast. He looked oddly endearing this way and she felt a rush of love in her heart for him.

"What, Zoro?"

"Stay still while I take this off." He blinked languidly. "Or I'll rip this, too."

"Don't you dare," she grumbled. "You know those are expensive. I'll be good."

"You'd better." He released her to unsnap the front of her bra, pulling it forward and then up as she extended her arms over her head to help him. Her breasts bobbed once then fell, free. Zoro kissed one fleetingly. "This one's smaller," he muttered half to himself.

"What?"

"This one." He licked the sensitive nipple and she shivered. "It's smaller than the other one."

"No one has perfectly sized breasts." She shrugged as well as she could in her position. Zoro chuckled and she found herself nearly smothered with his body within the span of her next heartbeat. She didn't have time to make a sound, any sound - not even a gasp or a moan. He was fast and he had pinned her once more to the mattress. This time there was a significant change in her situation as he had thrust a hand down between them and yanked her bottoms off. The underwear was grabbed as well as the jeans, leaving her completely nude underneath the panting swordsman. He was still wearing pants though his chest was bare and the contrast was delightful; soft silky smooth below, big and rough above. Again he wasted not a moment's time but kissed her deeply on the mouth, taking from her in a greedy was she had never experienced from him before. When he let up for air she finally gasped.

"Quiet." He kissed her again and again until she gave up trying to be a part of the thrusting, nipping, licking madness. She relaxed, surrendering to the flow and ebb of the big man's muscles against her body and his tongue in her mouth. Then Zoro rumbled, his endless flow of kisses stilled at last. "Better," he told her happily. She didn't know how he had done it but some time during his dizzying display of affection he had shed the rest of his clothing. His pants and underwear were gone and it was very difficult for her remain quiet as a hotter than hot steely length pushed at her belly. She didn't know what to expect and it was actually a little frightening, being at the mercy of this man that could cut iron with his weapons and easily lift hundreds of pounds with a single arm. His eyes were deadly serious, calm and centered with some dreadful purpose.

Elly thought she knew what that purpose was but she didn't realize how he was going to go about doing it. His muscles locked tight, securing his grip on her above and below to make sure she couldn't squirm or fall. Zoro trembled all over with tension and took a deep breath.

"Oh!" The word was startled out of her as his body slammed into hers without any pretense at all. There was faint pain but the sudden stabbing caused a thrill of pleasure to burst in her lower belly. She gasped and was immediately attacked by more of those savage kisses while he thrust. The poor bed creaked alarmingly, the headboard shuddering in a steady beat as he loved her like he'd always wanted to, without restraint. She would have clutched at his back and tried to desperately cling to him with her legs if she'd been free but he held her tighter still. His face was a mask of concentration, his brow furrowed, eyes squeezed shut with sweat dripping down his cheeks. Or were they tears? She would have kissed them to find out but she couldn't move. The hard, rough strokes were bringing on a new kind of pleasure that she welcomed gladly; she threw her head back and groaned as he pounded on.

His breath rattled in his throat, his muscles tensing and releasing; the second greatest pleasure he indulged in. Combining them both was more than sex, it was an endless orgasm. He built, released, then built again even as his member thickened and swelled within her body, preparing for the end. Too fast, he thought. He had to stop it. Zoro snarled - not in anger but frustration -- and reached down as he pulled back. His hand curled around the base of his penis and he squeezed tightly. Elly jerked in his hold as he coughed loudly, grimacing with all his teeth bared. He sagged towards her and she sighed, started to relax.

"Not yet," he whispered. She looked sharply up and saw he was grinning wickedly, two hectic spots of color on his cheeks amidst the slick sheen of sweat from his exertions.

"But, but you..."

"Not... yet." His grin grew wider when she swallowed with an audible gulp.

"But!"

"Stopped myself." He winced and began to pant again.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Ha!" It was the only thing he said, a sharp exclamation of disdain for such feelings. Pain was nothing. What mattered was results. When she would have spoken again he kissed her, driving his tongue inside her mouth with such passion that she was pushed deeply into the pillows. Zoro growled deep in his throat and sucked on her tongue, dipping his hips below in a way that caused her to utter a muffled wheeze.

"More, more," she cried, shuddering against him as a delicious orgasm spread up from her belly. "Oh, Zoro, yes!"

"Better," he snickered. "But not good enough." He arched his back, shoulders moving powerfully. She heard a few things crackle when he did and he grimaced with different pleasure. After his stretch he seemed fresh as when he first began and she was tormented by his strength and agility for a few more breathless minutes. She didn't know what he was trying for - she'd already came once, wasn't that all that was possible? Breathing was next to impossible as he held Elly down and ravished her with all his might. Their bed popped with a deep sproinging sound and she yelped when the side caved in. The headboard was already showing signs of wear from being slammed into the wall repeatedly. Zoro ignored the cot's impending doom as he thrust and thrust. His face was strained with pleasure at the chance to love her fully and completely. Her next cry caught in her throat when she saw him cracking an eyelid down at her. Instead she twisted in his iron grip.

"Can I," she panted, "at least hold you?" He thought about this for a moment, bending to swipe her lips with his tongue.

"Safer this way," he grunted and held her wrists up in a different position, closer to each other. One big hand gripped both as he reached down to touch her. He had to rear back as he did so there would be room. The position would have left her amazed anew at his inhuman strength if she hadn't been so caught up in what he was doing. He gripped himself and angled so he could rub directly against her already spent clit. It was difficult to push up and in at the same time but he was soon working at as maddening a pace as before. His lover's body twitched and pulled at his flesh and he heard her crying out below him.

"It's too much, it's too much!" She squirmed and whimpered but he didn't relent. It was burning like fire, making her hips jerk to try and get away from him one moment and longing to ride him the next. Her hair caught in her mouth and she spat it out with the next lingering squeal. "Zoro, please! Too sensitive!"

"Say stop," he whispered ticklishly in her ear.

But she didn't.

The swordsman chuckled, kissing her sweaty neck and holding her down, knowing he couldn't stay his release for much longer even if he had learned a new trick or two. The thought made him give more of himself, thighs straining, pressing, pushing. A chip of wood cracked off the headboard and he smiled. He'd told her before that thing wasn't strong enough for him but he'd never tested it. His heart swelled within his chest and he shook his head, drops flying from his glistening neck. Zoro lowered his upper body so she could only see cropped green hair in front of her glazed eyes. She felt his stomach muscles tighten and he shuddered all over. Her body sparked, heat uncoiled in her loins for he was kissing her again, hard, panting and husking her name, the special one he called her when they were alone. The sensitive flame he relentlessly stoked had renewed into something strong, an impossibility. He let go of her wrists and she grabbed at him helplessly. Trying to hold him was like shoving at a huge animal mauling her with all its might. She finally managed to grab his shoulders and dug her nails in as he slid into her tired body deeper than he'd managed before.

Elly's scream was wild, unadulterated joy. She wept, she trembled above and below. She never knew. She'd thought it was some myth girls told to make others jealous. Her second orgasm spread through her and she scraped her nails across Zoro's back, causing him to snarl and snap at the air. His last thrust had been the one that ended everything. His tortured body snapped, held back for so long and unnaturally as he felt himself all the way inside her, snug and warm and tight. He'd paused a little too long to savor the thrill and before he knew it he was gasping hoarsely, all thought vanished from his mind. Everything went dark; the swordsman shut his eyes as tight as he could and in his throes of bliss he thought again how like death an orgasm must be. All was dark and he felt his seed, thick lines shooting out from him that were seemingly endless in that wonderful moment. Inside his love, who had come so loud for him. He growled, his strokes gentle now and waning as he slowly and purposefully milked every drop of semen he could into his fiancee. He had never felt such a crazy need to make certain, so certain, that she got it all. He dipped his head and kissed her on the mouth. Elly sniffled and kissed him back, her hands stroking his face.

"Told you," he said. He meant to make a light remark, pass things off like he usually did with a grumble, but this came out in a soft moan. Zoro's lip stuck out belligerently. Damn it, he thought, it wasn't enough that she made him want and need her so desperately. She made him weak even when he was proving his impossible strength. He rolled off her body and held her tightly against him while she trembled with fatigue. He'd been possessive and dominating tonight but he was coming to grips with the fact that they owned each other for some time now. She held him in as tight a grip not only with her mind and heart but something else. Something stronger. Such ideas were not natural for the big man and he only had the flashes of intuition when they were laying together after making love. He shrugged them off as a huge yawn caught him unawares. tomorrow they'd have to talk about a new bed, he thought sleepily before drifting off.

This one just hadn't been strong enough.


End file.
